Dans la peau de Conan Edogawa EI
by Pyroptose
Summary: Un tout nouveau type de fiction arrive pour vous ! Dans cette enquête interactive, vous devrez faire des choix qui modifieront (ou pas) le sens des recherches. Vous pourrez également proposer des idées : Cette fiction s'écrit avec vous ! (l'astuce, le meurtrier et les événement scriptés sont déjà prévus ) Je n'en dit pas plus, et vous laisse entrer dans l'affaire !
1. La croisière ne s'amuse pas

[EI] ?

Mais quoi qu'est-ce ? Et bien c'est un type de fiction assez...spécial ! Comme son titre l'indique, elle va vous permettre de vous glisser dans la peau de Conan ! Et oui, rien que ça ! (C'est donc une Enquête interactive, d'où le EI. Si vous pensiez que ça allait être une fiction où Conan détruit l'Organisation Aka Daesh, bah vous vous êtes plantés ! ) _Humour Haibaresque_

Soyez attentifs, chaque détail compte ! (Un calepin de détective, n'est pas une mauvaise idée...) Des choix vous seront proposés et influenceront la suite de l'histoire (ou pas ! ) )

Je vous laisse trouver le meurtrier, l'astuce utilisée et le mobile du crime. Vous pourrez expliciter vos déductions en Review, pour les plus téméraires d'entre vous, ou en PM pour les Kogoro de la déduction (c'était une blague;) )

Bref, bonne enquête, et n'oubliez pas, qu'il n'y a qu'une seule et unique vérité !

Le professeur Agasa descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse.

"-Ai-kun, j'ai gagné à la loterie ! Trois places pour une croisière sur le Nautica, le plus grand paquebot du monde ! Et en VIP, s'il vous plaît ! Qui veux-tu emmener avec nous ?

\- Clamez-vous professeur, je vous rappelle que nous avons beaucoup de travail dans nos recherches.

En plus elle craint cette compagnie, un de leur bateau à coulé il y a deux ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en fait moi de ces billets alors ?

\- Oh, bah j'ai bien une idée...

###

Un groupe de trois personnes s'approchent de la passerelle d'Embarquement de l'immense navire.

« Monsieur, Monsieur ! Les VIP ont leur passerelle d'Embarquement réservée, suivez-moi je vous prie. »

« Je me présente, Kusumo Ardhit et je vais être votre Groom attitré pour ce voyage » L'homme d'une trentaine d'années semblait être d'origine Indonésienne.

Ces pauvres gens sont embauchés sur ces paquebots pour une misère et passent tout leur temps en mer afin de nourrir leur famille.

Après quelque minute de progression à contre courant de la foule venue se presser pour voir partir le géant des mers, le petit groupe arrive près de la passerelle d'embarquement privilégiée.

« L'équipage vous souhaite la bienvenue ! » le Capitaine et le second accueillent les clients prestigieux.

« -Mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes... ( _le Capitaine est ébahit )_

\- Le très célèbre détective KOGORO MOURIIIIIIIIIII ( _langue qui sort de la bouche_ )

\- PAPA !

\- Excusez moi, je suis le capitaine Tosoda Remotchi et voici mon second, Hiruto Matuka.

Je vous souhaite une agréable croisière à bord de notre navire !

\- Venez, je vais porter vos bagages et vous faire faire le tour du bateau.

###

« -Et voici le pont supérieur, vous y trouverez toutes les piscines

\- Whoaa ! C'est génial ! Ran et Conan étaient ébahit par l'immensité et le raffinement des installations, Kogoro, lui , pensait à autre chose... »

###

« -Et voici le Théâtre. Le capitaine et son équipage feront un discours ce soir après le départ du bateau pour souhaiter la bienvenu à tout le monde »

###

21h30

Ran avait revêtit sa robe de soirée ce qui fit regretter à cet instant à Conan … d'être Conan.

La famille Mouri se dirige vers l'immense salle que représente le Théâtre.

22h00

« Et maintenant, accueillons l'équipage du Navire ! »

Le capitaine et le reste de l'équipage se présente effectivement sur scène, sauf le second.

 _Tient, c'est bizarre_ , pense Conan.

Le groom s'approche de la petite famille peu avant la fin du discours.

« -On a problème Mr Mouri, on a besoin de vous.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- _L'Oncle n'a rien remarqué, comme d'habitude..._

\- On ne trouves plus le second.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'il est parti dans sa chambre avant le spectacle. On ne l'a pas ouverte car son ex-femme veut qu'un témoin de qualité soit présent pour l'ouverture.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Emmenez moi de suit sur place je vous prie.

###

« - Argh, c'est fermé. Mr Ardhit, vous avez bien un passe partout magnétique non ?

\- Oui oui, j'en ai un.

\- Attendez ! Le capitaine surgit dans le couloir. C'est une chambre premium, on peut donc savoir quand elle à été ouverte pour la dernière fois. Normalement, je l'ai vu entrer dans sa chambre à 21h30. Mr Ardhit, veuillez démonter le système pour que l'on puisse récupérer les données. Si on l'ouvre maintenant avec le passe, on ne saura pas quand elle à été ouverte pour la dernière fois.

\- Tout de suite Capitaine.

###

« - Les données sont formelles, la porte à bien été ouverte pour la dernière fois à 21h30 avec le passe de Mr Hiruto Matuka, notre second.

\- Très bien Mr le capitaine, mais maintenant, nous devons aider se pauvre Mr Hiruto Matuka. Maintenant, Mr Ardhit, nous vous prions d'ouvrir cette porte. »

###

Conan se faufile entre les jambes des adultes afin de rentrer dans la chambre.

« -Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ! Mr, mouri veuillez l'éloigner s'il vous plaît !

\- Oui , Capitaine, c'est une mauvaise habitude que se gamin à prise. »

 _Kuso ! je fais quoi ?_

 _(1) Je balance mon téléphone portable dans la chambre, et je ressort → Chap 2_

 _(2) Je ressort et je tente autre chose → Chap 3_

 _FAITES VOTRE CHOIX !_

 _ **LIRE CECI AVANT DE POSTER UN REVIEW !**_

Vous pouvez me proposer des solutions pour le choix n°2 (Personnage à interroger, lieux à visiter ).

/!\ Ne proposez pas de théorie maintenant, chacun cherche pour lui ! (Vous pourrez le faire avant le chapitre de résolution )

Si vous voulez des détails ( Et oui comme c'est du texte, mes descriptions peuvent être incomplètes ) vous pouvez me demander . Je vous répondrait sauf si ce détail fait parti de l'enquête.


	2. Le portable sous le meuble

/!\ Ne lisez ce chapitre que si vous avez choisit la première option au chapitre 1 !

Conan POV .

Je plonge ma main dans ma poche droite. J'ai tout juste de saisir le portable de Conan, d'appeler Shinichi et de l'envoyer glisser sous un meuble. Il s'en ai fallut de peu ! L'oncle fonce sur moi et me fais sortir de la chambre avec son 44 fillette !

« J'ai envie d'aller AU TOILETTES ! »

Je cours dans les couloirs du paquebot en criant autant que possible pour masquer la sonnerie du portable. Si Ran entends cette sonnerie dans ma poche et que la police trouve mon portable sur la scène du crime, je suis foutu...

* _Loquet_ *

Je place le portable sur ma tempe et écoute les conversations prenant place dans la cambre 402. Malgré le fait que l'appareil soit sous un meuble, je parviens tout de même à comprendre.

 _Son du portable :_

 _Capitaine : Mais où es-tu bon sang Matuka ?_

 _Kogoro : Vous avez vérifié la salle d'eau ?_

 _Capitaine : Non, pas encore._

 _*Grincement de porte*_

Capitaine : _MATUKA !_

 _Kogoro : Arrêtez, on ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. Apparemment il a été noyé dans le lavabo. C'est un homicide capitaine. Il faut vérifier que toutes les chaloupes de sauvetages sont bien présentes. Le meurtrier à pu s'en servir pour s'enfuir. Il faudra également prévenir la police._

 _Capitaine : La porte était fermée avec la chaîne et derrière le hublot, il n'y a pas de balcon ! C'est impossible que se soit un meurtre !_

Aparté Conan : Pour une fois que l'oncle à de l'intuition... Le meurtre en chambre close, un grand classique. Mais qui oblige le détective à mettre en fonctionnement son cerveau de manière unilatérale si l'on veut mettre à jour l'astuce...

 _Kogoro : Calmez vous ! je fais le serment que que moi, Nemouri no Kogoro, je vais retrouver le meurtrier. Au fait, avait-il des ennemis ?_

 _Capitaine : Lui et son ex se sont séparés il y a deux mois. Son ex femme est sur le bateau, elle est employée par la compagnie. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé vous savez …_

 _Kogoro : Oui, j'ai entendu parler d'elle tout à l'heure. C'est elle qui donné l'ordre de me faire venir._

 _Capitaine : Effectivement. Tient, qu'est-ce que ça fais là ça ? C'est à qui ?_

 _Kogoro : Hein ? Faites voir ! Ahhhh ! Mais c'est … …_

###

Conan décolle le portable de son oreille et regarde l'écran affichant l'énervant pictogramme « Out of battery »

KUSO !

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Humm, le mieux serai de rendre visite à cette femme.

###

« - Ran, j'ai perdu mon portable dans la chambre où était tonton et le monsieur tout à l'heure. il faut que je demande à une dame de me rouvrir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à une femme de chambre ?

\- Comme il s'est passé quelque chose, l'accès à la chambre est restreint.

\- D'accord, mais promet moi de ne plus gêner Tonton !

\- Promis ... »

###

Conan, Ran et _La Femme_ arrivent sur les lieux du crime.

« - Et vous êtes ?

\- Hiruto Miazaki, l'ex femme du second. Les papiers ne sont encore pas signés. Mais vous j'imagine que vous êtes le célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri !

\- N'écoutez pas ce charlatan ma chère ! Ce monsieur est notre suspect numéro 1 ! En tant que capitaine de se navire , je me doit de préserver la sécurité des passagers. Conduisez Mr Mouri à la cellule de détention .

\- Oh vous pouvez parler vous ! Il allait prendre votre place dans peu de temps ! Vous êtes pas mal suspect.

\- Mme Hiruto, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Vous étiez en plein conflit conjugal !

\- STOOOP ! Expliquez moi pourquoi mon père est si suspect !

\- Mademoiselle, on a retrouvé un bouton de manchette appartenant au costume de votre père au fond du lavabo remplis de l'eau qui à servie à tuer mon collègue !

\- Mais REGARDEZ , il est NICKEL ce costume ! »

###

Kuso, en plus de résoudre cette enquête, je vais devoir sauver la peau des fesses de l'oncle !

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

(1) je récupère mon portable et je fouille discrètement la pièce tandis qu'ils s'empaffent tous. → Chapitre 4

(2) Je vais vérifier quelque chose dans notre chambre. → Chapitre 5

###

Bon, vous connaissez la musique : faites votre choix (et ne changez pas!)

Vous pouvez proposer en Review ou PM ce que Conan doit inspecter dans la chambre 402 (celle du meurtre, si vous avez choisit l'option 1) ou dans la chambre des Mouri (Si vous avez sélectionné la seconde option).

J'espère que vos déductions avancent !

Rendez-vous à l'étape suivante !


	3. Option numéro deux

/!\ Ne lisez ce chapitre que si vous avez choisit la seconde option au chapitre 1 !

Mince, je vais me faire jeter !

L'oncle fonce sur moi, ça va faire mal !

« Tu veux vraiment tâter de mon 44 fillette ? »

Et voilà, je suis devant la porte close de la chambre 402.

Ahh, j'ai une idée : je vais essayer d'écouter par la chambre adjacente.

Chambre 401 : fermée. Kuso !

Bon bah, chambre 403 alors !

Ma main s'approche de la poignée.

Ran : « Non Conan, arrête ça ! »

Je tourne la poignée...

Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvre, ce qui me fais basculer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Au même moment une brute épaisse sort de la salle de bain avec sa serviette. Sa conjointe en sous-vêtements vautrée sur le lit en train de regarder la TV se met instantanément à crier. Le gars fonce sur moi et me jette dehors par un second coup de pied au fesses. Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de ça !

Ran : « Non mais tu fais n'importe quoi ! Tu est punis, tu restes avec moi maintenant ! »

Kuso, kuso, kuso !

###

L'oncle et le capitaine finissent par sortir de la chambre. Un employé arrive derrière nous. Il a des menottes qu'il passe dès qu'il arrive à Kogoro, qui a la mine déconfite soit dit en passant...

« - Papa, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer Ran !

\- Allez, avancez, on vous emmène à la cellule de détention provisoire.

\- Mlle Mouri, si j'étais vous j'essaierai de voir Mme Hiruto, l'ex femme du second.

\- Merci Mr Ardhit, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Ran regarde son père s'éloigner d'elle dans le long et étroit couloir feutré du paquebot.

Elle sait qu'il va s'en sortir, comme à chaque fois...

… Une expression chelou sur le visage, une danse exotique, et pour finir, une position de type « vautrée », tête vers le bas... Avant que la vérité ne soit révélée.

Ran : * _Soupirs …._ *

« Aller, viens Conan, on va essayer de trouver cette femme »

###

« -Mme Hiruto ?

\- Entrez... »

La femme que l'on découvre, tailleur et chignon serré, impressionne par son dynamisme.

Elle lance cinq ordres à la seconde. Il semblerait que l'incident soit au centre de toutes ces préoccupations. J'espère qu'elle vas prendre le temps de nous recevoir...

« -Quel est votre problème jeune fille ?

\- Mon père, Kogoro Mouri que vous avez fais venir pour ouvrir la chambre du second est soupçonné par le capitaine. Il l'a emmené en cellule de détention.

\- Je vois, cette vielle crapule essaye de se raccrocher aux branches...

\- Comment-ça ?

\- Il ne vous à pas dit qu'il détestait son second car il allait prendre sa place dans quelques mois ?

\- Vous le soupçonnez ?

\- Je ne soupçonne personne, mais gardez vos yeux grands ouverts mademoiselle. Ce vieux croûton est capable de faire accuser n'importe qui pour s'en sortir. Comme pour cette sombre affaire...

\- Quelle affaire?

\- Pour rien. Excusez moi, comme vous pouvez le constater, une montagne de travail m'attends [ Tout comme l'auteur, d'ailleurs, qui écrit au lieu de faire son boulot...] .

\- Merci de nous avoir reçus

\- Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi ! »

###

La chambre avait été emménagée en cellule. Confort minimum, porte renforcée par des barreaux, tout comme le hublot.

« - Pourquoi le Capitaine t'a fais coffrer Tonton ?

\- Le second à été noyé dans le lavabo de sa chambre.

Et le capitaine à retrouvé un de mes boutons de manchette au fond de la vasque, encore remplie de l'eau fatale . Mais ma veste est intacte. Il n'en manque aucun. Il a donc conclut que je ne l'avait pas perdu quand nous sommes entrés ensembles, mais quand je l'aurait soit-disant tué. Les éclaboussures m'auraient fait changer mes vêtements... »

Silence. L'oncle prend sa tête dans ses mains...

« -Mais qui peux bien me sortir d'affaire si je suis là moi ?

\- Ran peux le faire Tonton !

\- Je suis pas sorti d'affaire …

\- Papa ! »

Ran, dans ses pensées: « _Que ferais Shinichi dans ce c..._ »

Hé Ran, il faut qu'on retourne dans la chambre 402 pour comprendre ce qui c'est passé !

Mais pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? Ouais, Ok, faut que je fasse gaffe...

Non Conan, je préfère aller vérifier quelque chose qui me tracasse dans notre chambre.

Hum, je vois ce qu'elle veut dire... Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?

(1) Je tient tête à Ran pour aller vérifier la chambre 402. → chapitre 4

(2) Ok pour notre chambre. → Chapitre 5

###

Bon, vous connaissez la musique : faites votre choix (et ne changez pas!)

Vous pouvez proposer en Review ou PM ce que Conan doit inspecter dans la chambre 402 (celle du meurtre, si vous avez choisit l'option 1) ou dans la chambre des Mouri (Si vous avez sélectionné la seconde option).

J'espère que vos déductions avancent !

Rendez-vous à l'étape suivante !


	4. Concentration maximale

Enfin ! Je suis au centre du mystère ! Inspectons...

Je ferme les yeux pour faire le point, comme avant chaque inspection.

Sherlock Holmes recommandait d'analyser méthodiquement, c'est à dire non pas en promenant son regard dans tout les sens comme font la plupart des gens, mais en le faisant courir de droite à gauche et de haut en bas , lentement, en analysant les plus infimes détails, là où se cache le diable diraient certains...

L'observation n'est que la première étape permettant l'acquisition de matière brute, d'information pure.

La seconde étape fait appelle aux connaissance intrinsèques du détective qui doivent être les plus diverses possible. Le choix des connaissance en fonction des observations est décisif.

La troisième étape, la plus difficile, est la déduction. En associant l'observation et la connaissance, on peut distiller l'information cachée, dissimulée insidieusement par le cerveau ennemi, celui qui fait tout pour vous éloigner de la vérité...

 _Je vois, je sais : DONC_

 _Je r'ouvre les yeux..._

Explosion d'informations. Je perçois chaque son, chaque odeur, chaque mouvement...

Le temps se dilate.

Une goutte de sang sur l'évier. Le bouton de l'oncle dans l'eau. Le robinet dégondé. Un rasoir par terre. Et bien sûr... Le corps... Pas beau du tout à regarder...

Je bouge la tête du pauvre homme, pour découvrir une plaie sur sa joue.

Ici, pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock pour ne pas voir que c'est un homicide. La victime à été asphyxiée en ayant la tête plongée dans l'évier, ce qui a abîmé la robinetterie. L'homme à du être surpris durant son rasage, ce qui explique, la plaie apparemment ante-mortem, le sang et le rasoir au sol.

Tout ce qui me pose problème, c'est le bouton de l'oncle. Comment et pourquoi est-il là ?

Ok, passons à la pièce principale. De toute évidence, le meurtrier est entré avant la victime dans cette chambre, comme l'a prouvé l'étude des systèmes de la porte. Toute arrivée par le hublot est impossible.

Tient, il y a une petite égratignure sur le joint de ce hublot...

Et sur le barreau en fer du lit.

La moquette entre les deux est un peu salie. Je me penche pour sentir.

Une odeur désagréable de cramé s'en dégage et m'inonde les narines.

Je commence à comprendre l'astuce... Mais une chose me bloque toujours : Le fameux bouton : comment prouver que ce n'est pas kogoro le meurtrier ? Expliquer l'astuce ne suffit pas pour désigner un coupable.

Si ça se trouve, je ne l'ai même pas encore croisé !

Si c'est le capitaine qui est dans le coup, il à très bien pu modifier la scène de crime pour faire accuser Kogoro...

Et il faut aussi qu'on aille vérifier notre chambre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ...

###

Un garde baraqué se trouve devant notre porte de chambre.

« -Désolé, l'accès à été formellement interdit sur l'ordre du capitaine. La chambre 684 vous à été attribuée avec des affaires de rechange.

\- Mais on ne vas pas rester comme ça tout le long de notre croisière ?

\- Non, rassurez-vous. Un hélicoptère de la police vas atterrir dans quelques heures pour mener l'enquête. Ils inspecteront cette pièce et lorsqu'ils auront finis, vous pourrez récupérer votre chambre.

\- Où est le Capitaine ?

\- Il doit être en train de prendre une pause comme à son habitude à l'arrière du bateau en se moment.

\- Merci. Aller viens Conan, on a des choses à lui dire... »

###

En nous rendant à l'arrière du bateau, nous repassons par le funeste couloir.

Je remarque que la porte d'un placard de maintenance est mal fermée.

Je ne peux pas résister à la tentation de regarder à l'intérieur, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu :

Trois bouteilles de Saké vides et un grand seau remplit du même alcool.

Je sais que que cette découverte pourrais s'avérer être la pièce maîtresse de cette énigme.

###

Le Capitaine était appuyé sur la rambarde l'empêchant de plonger dans l'écume de sillage se diluant au loin dans l'eau noire de l'Océan par cette nuit d'été discrètement éclairée par un croissant de lune dont le jumeau se reflétait dans le miroir de cette mer d'huile. [ je ne bois pas d'absinthe !]

« C'est très reposant le clapotis de l'eau sur la coque, écoutez »

Silence

« - Je m'en fiche. Et avec tout le respect que je vous doit Capitaine, si vous ne libérez pas mon père, vous pourrez participer aux petit bruits d'eau. _Plouf_

\- Vos menaces ne me font pas peur jeune fille. Votre père est un meurtrier. On ne vous à pas prévenu ? Une veste trempée avec un bouton de manchette arrachée à été retrouvée à l'intérieur...

\- Regardez vous... Votre sourire en coin... Tout ça vous fait plaisir ! Vous êtes le meurtrier ! Vous avez construit un coup monté pour déchoir mon père ! Ça vous arrange bien de rester Capitaine, Capitaine !

\- Vous avez raison Jeune fille ! _L'expression de son visage dégageait l'assurance et la joie_. Je jubile que cet abruti soit crevé ! Cette petite merde voulait prendre mon poste alors même que c'est moi qui lui est tout appris ! Par contre vous faites juste une erreur, et pas dès moindres … _Il se rapproche de Ran. J'enclenche mes chaussures_. Je n'ai pas tué mon second, et je n'essaye pas de faire accuser votre père. D'ailleurs, si vous ne souhaitez pas aller le rejoindre, je vous conseille de déguerpir illico presto !

\- On paye toujours ses actes vous savez... On y vas Conan. »

Nous tournons le dos au capitaine et repartons par la coursive sur le bord du pont.

« AHHHHH »

Je me retourne et vois une trentaine de mètres plus loin l'arc électrique d'un tazzer assommer le personnage.

Son agresseur porte une combinaison noire et un masque.

Vite, une option, il me faut une option.

Je regarde partout autour de moi...

mes chaussures sont encore activées...

Mais je n'ai rien à shooter.

L'agresseur attache un poids au pied du Capitaine et le passe par dessus bord.

Je m'élance vers lui mais mon bras est retenu.

RAN ! Lâche MON BRAAAS

« Un jour, j'ai laissé quelqu'un partir, et je m'en veut terriblement»

###

Pas de choix pour ce chapitre : c'est vous qui en review ou en PM me dites ce que Conan doit faire après cela : Qui il doit interroger, où il doit aller, etc … (N'oubliez pas que la police débarque!)

Le prochain chapitre que vous devez lire est le Chapitre 6

Bon courage à tout ceux qui reprennes !


	5. Ran enquête !

Ça va, on est arrivé à temps, il n'ont encore pas saisi notre chambre. Ran est avec moi et me surveille, il faut que je soit discret...

Je la voit se diriger vers le placard à vêtements. Elle doit penser comme moi...

Sans surprise, on trouve un costume de rechange de Kogoro, trempé, avec un bouton en moins.

« M-Masaka ! , C'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas papa qui a fait tout ça ? »

Je la voit sortir son téléphone.

Elle compose le premier chiffre.

Merde, j'ai compris !

Je fonce dans la salle de bain, sort le portable de Shinichi, mon nœud papillon et me saisi d'une serviette.

Le portable sonne...

Je place le nœud pap dessus, et la serviette en dessous pour créer un confinement afin qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

« -Moshi moshi !

\- Shinichi, il faut que tu m'aides !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

\- Je suis en croisière avec mon père et Conan et le second du capitaine à été noyé dans son lavabo. Mais on a retrouvé un bouton de manchette à mon père dans le lavabo. Du coup, il est gardé en cellule de détention. _elle parle à la vitesse d'un TGV_

\- Bas dis-donc, il est fort ton père ! Tu veux mon avis ? il faut retourner sur la scène du crime. C'est là que tu trouveras des traces laissées par le meurtrier, qui te permettrons de remonter jusqu'à lui. Je sais que tu est capable de résoudre ce mystère, je te fais confiance, alors fait toi confiance à toi même, Ok ?

\- O-Oui... Dis moi, tu es où en ce moment ?

\- Tu serais bien surprise si je te le disait !

\- T'es lourd à la fin de ne jamais me dire où tu te trouves ou ce que tu fais !

\- Calmes - toi, je ne suis jamais très loin... »

* _BIP_ *

« Mochi mochi, Shinichi ? Arggh ! »

Pensée de Ran : _Je ne suis jamais très loin...Je ne suis jamais très loin...Je ne suis jamais très loin..._

Elle ouvre violemment la porte de la salle de bain.

« Chai pas eu le tench de me laver les djents , Ran »

Le portable et le nœud papillon sont sous la serviette à côté de moi. C'était moins une !

« Alors dépêche toi Conan, il faut que l'on arrive à inspecter la scène du crime »

###

Ran ressentait la pression sur ces épaules, la peur d'échouer. Il faut qu'elle soit aussi forte que _lui_ …

Dans un sens, elle a envie de résoudre ce mystère pour l'impressionner.

Elle éprouve pourtant un sentiment étrange, comme si un filin l'empêchait de tomber. Que même si elle se trompais, l'affaire serais tout de même résolue...

###

Pour elle comme pour le commun des mortels, la première chose qui la saisi est l'odeur de charogne infectant toute la chambre. Elle commence à se cacher le nez à l'aide de son col .

« -Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Shinichi-niichan dit qu'il faut toujours capter le maximum d'informations de la scène de crime y compris les odeurs

\- Oui, tu as raison. D'ailleurs, sa sens un peu le cramé, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Effectivement... »

Je dois dire que dans un sens, ça m'amuse de la voir chercher l'origine de cette odeur ! Moi, je l'ai déjà trouvée, mais je préfère qu'elle fasse le lien par elle même .

Ahh, ça y est, on dirais bien qu'elle à comprit !

« - Regarde Conan, le sol est salit par une sorte de traînée de suie entre le hublot et le pied en métal de ce lit. Ah tient, le pied à l'air un peu abîmé

\- Tout comme le joint du hublot …

\- Tu m'excuseras, shinichi, mais je n'en peux plus de ces mauvaises odeurs. Je vais finir par attraper la migraine !

\- Tu lui parles souvent comme ça ?

\- De temps en temps, oui... Quand j'en ai besoin... »

Elle porte sa main à la poignée du hublot. Elle ouvre ce dernier en grand mais il se referme et se verrouille tout seul dès qu'elle le relâche …

« - M-Mais ! _(air choqué_ )

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Ce sont les nouvelles normes pour les paquebots. Certains passagers laissent leur hublot ouvert quand ils s'en vont, mais si le bateau coule, l'eau s'engouffrera plus vite à l'intérieur. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai vu à la télé sur une émission sur les paquebots ! »

###

De retour dans le couloir, je remarque que la porte d'un placard de maintenance est mal fermée. Forcément, je regarde à l'intérieur et Bingo ! Trois bouteilles de Saké vides et un grand seau rempli d'alcool se trouvent à l'intérieur. Je crois que je viens de trouver mon bras de levier, celui qui peut faire basculer toute l'enquête. Je comprend l'astuce utilisée pour créer le paradoxe de la chambre close.

« Aller viens Conan, il vas être temps d'aller manger » .

###

A l'entrée du restaurant, deux gardes nous arrêtent. Enfin... Arrêtent Ran...

« - Mademoiselle, sur ordre de l'équipage de substitution, nous vous plaçons en en cellule de détention pour suspicion de comportement à risque.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? Sans preuve de ma culpabilité, je demeure innocente. Et vous n'êtes pas les représentant de l'ordre. Donc lâchez moi !

\- C'est vrai, elle à raison, lâches-la, on pourrait avoir des ennuis après... intime le second garde à son collègue.

\- Je n'ai pas tué votre second moi !

\- Mademoiselle, il ne s'agit pas du second, mais du capitaine.

\- QUOI ?

\- Il a disparut du bateau, on ne le retrouve pas...

\- Où est-ce qu'il à été vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Tu t'intéresse aux enquêtes petit ? AhAh ! D'habitude, vers ces heures ci il vas profiter de calme pour voir la mer au bout du bateau.. »

###

« - Encore heureux qu'ils nous laissent manger !

Une serveuse approche

\- Vous voulez une boisson ?

\- Conan, tu veux une canette ? »

« Oui, j'en veux bien une ! » → Chapitre 7

« Non merci » → Chapitre 8

Un conseil : Faites bien attention à ce choix !

Comme d'hab, vous pouvez proposer des idées ( Personnages à interroger, lieux à visiter etc... Et pour vous aider à proposer, je vous annonce que la police débarque ! Ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 4 le savent, donc je vous met au courant aussi! )

Bon courage à tout ceux qui reprennes !


End file.
